


生與死

by WingK



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 艾倫．杭利沒有死，而他的首席分析師似乎額外關心他。





	生與死

艾倫‧杭利發現自己沒有死。 

他睜開眼睛，一看見潔白的天花板，立刻就知道自己是在醫院裡。他在CIA擔任探員期間，進出醫院也是常有的事，病房裡的天花板長得都差不多，他看都看膩了。   
但這次他以為自己撐不過去；那一刀捅進去的角度肯定傷到了內臟，當下他感覺到體溫隨著血液從傷口流失，連帶漸漸帶走他的意識。他不是這麼樂觀的人，明白這次八成是死定了。   
但他竟然沒死，老天爺啊。 

「午安，局長。」   
從病房門口傳來男人的問候聲，接著是皮鞋敲在地板上的腳步聲，最後在床鋪旁邊停了下來。   
視線中除了天花板外多了一張面孔，那是IMF永遠皺著眉頭的首席分析師威廉‧布蘭特，不曉得是不是因為太久沒有見面了，杭利總覺得今天對方眉間的皺紋又更多了一些。   
「您感覺好些了嗎？」   
沒有歡呼、沒有眼淚，首席分析師的聲音和態度都十分平靜，甚至有點太冷淡了，這語氣彷彿在問外勤人員是否達成任務，而不是在關心他們死裡逃生的局長是否安好。   
或許是病人的心臟特別脆弱，杭利頓時覺得自己有那麼一點兒委屈。   
「不太好。」   
他說，這才發現自己的聲音啞得厲害，「我差點死掉了。」   
「但您還活著。」   
對方的手突然伸到他面前，他還沒反應過來，嘴唇上突然出現的濕潤感害他嚇了一大跳，全身肌肉反射性地繃緊。布蘭特大概也注意到了他的異狀，皺著眉頭又開口：「護理師說您還不能喝水，只能用棉花棒沾水潤濕口唇。」   
「喔喔。」原來是棉花棒。   
「您也要等醫護人員評估過後才能進食。」對方的語氣依舊嚴肅，「護理師請我轉達，如果感覺疼痛的話要通知醫護人員，也建議不要過度忍耐，以免影響開刀傷口的癒合情況。但我告訴護理師您特別愛逞強，麻煩她多多留意您的狀況。」   
「嘿，別幫我建立錯誤的形象好嗎，我還得在這裡住上好幾天呢。」杭利想笑，但受傷的位置開始隱隱作痛。他不曉得自己離手術結束已經過了多久，但看來麻醉的效果已經過了。   
「您沒有愛逞強嗎？」   
布蘭特的聲音比剛剛又冷了一度，「那您腹部上那個刀傷要怎麼解釋？」   
「呃。」他開始覺得不對勁了，「我是為了救韓特——」   
「伊森．韓特的運氣是他實力的一部份，您不知道嗎？」對方打斷他，「就算要救他，也不該是您。請您有身為IMF局長的自覺，您的安危會影響組織運作，在大家都費盡心力要保護您的時候，您卻自己往刀尖上撞，以機關首長的身份而言，這不是個負責任的舉動。」   
說著，布蘭特加重了語氣：「您的生命比一名外勤特工還要重要，請您記得這一點。」   
等等，他以為布蘭特是杭特的朋友？   
「我是。但這不代表我樂見我的長官為此付出性命。」   
他應該是不小心把心裡所想的話說出了口，對方用著跟剛才驚人發言同樣冷淡的語氣回答他。   
「布蘭特……」   
「我明天會再過來，請您好好養傷。」   
叩一聲，又是鞋跟擊地的聲音，男人遠離了病床；但那個聲響沒幾下就停住了，他聽見在病房門口的交談聲，應該是他的部下和醫護人員正在對話。傷口處越來越強烈的疼痛感讓他分了心，等他將注意力再度回到門口時，交談聲已經沒有了。   
取而代之的是女性清脆的嗓音，「杭利先生，傷口會痛嗎？」   
他勉強點了點頭，察覺額頭上的冷汗滑過他的太陽穴。   
「好的，您有摸到旁邊這個按鈕嗎？對，按一下。」   
幾分鐘後，杭利才能好好地吁出一口氣。   
「您沒有像您的朋友說得那樣愛逞強啊。」剛才問候他的護理師還在他的病床邊，聲音裡含著笑意，「但這樣比較好，請千萬不要逞強喔。」   
「我對自己的身體一向誠實。」杭利也用輕鬆的語氣回答，「順帶一提，剛剛那個是我的部下。」   
「噢，那您一定是個好上司。」   
護理師邊檢查他的傷口邊說，「您被送到急診後，那位先生接連打了好幾通電話來詢問您的狀況，一聽說手術結束了，還問我們您之後住院期間可能會需要什麼東西，他會順便帶過來，真的很關心您呢。」   
「是這樣子嗎？」   
杭利還以為布蘭特只是因為公事需要才來的呢，看來是誤會他了。   
「他剛才還問說您什麼時候可以起身，我告訴他大概一天之後可以坐起來，但要能下床活動大概需要二到三天，他聽完好像鬆了口氣的樣子。」   
「鬆了口氣的樣子？」為什麼他總覺得這個反應不太對勁？是他想太多嗎？   
「總之，您好好休息吧，如果覺得痛的話，就像剛才那樣按一下按鈕就行了。有任何狀況，再按床頭上方的呼叫鈴通知我們喔！」   
護理師還特地移動到他的視線範圍內，給他一個燦爛的微笑，才離開病房。   
杭利試著思考布蘭特話中的含意，腦袋才正要準備運轉，卻無法控制地被睡意擊倒。 

 

杭利再次睜開眼時，發現旁邊坐著一個人。   
他試圖翻身，卻扯到了身上的引流管，瞬間襲來的痛楚令他忍不住倒抽一口氣。   
「長官？」   
旁邊的人出聲，是布蘭特。   
他用眼角餘光瞥見那個人站了起來，走到他的病床旁邊彎下身，似乎在搗鼓著什麼。下一刻杭利感覺身下的床鋪從頭部的地方開始往上彎折，支撐起他的上半身，他能看的範圍總算從天花板增加到了病房的牆壁，還有床邊那位男人。   
布蘭特還是老樣子一襲灰色西裝，領帶打得整整齊齊，頭髮梳得一絲不苟，就連右手抱著公文的姿勢都跟平常沒什麼兩樣。但這裡是醫院吧，為什麼他在這裡也抱著公文？   
「半坐臥式會讓您比較舒服，也有利於肺部擴張。另外為避免術後併發症，醫護人員請您多練習深呼吸及咳嗽。」   
布蘭特說著，像平常一樣將手上的公文放在他面前。   
「另外這是今天的公文，請您審閱。」   
他睜大眼睛看著這位過度勤勞的部屬，對方也看了過來，眼神十分堅定。   
「公文－－？我、等等、」這狀況實在太荒謬了，杭利不知道自己應該做些什麼反應，「這裡是醫院沒錯吧？」   
「是的。」   
「你要我在醫院批公文？」   
「是的。」對方竟然還點頭，「護理師說您今天可以坐起來，因此我認為您今天應該會想先完成一些簡單的工作，像是批公文。」   
「你－－噢我的老天。」   
杭利覺得頭很痛。他很想直接按一下床邊的止痛劑按鈕讓自己再昏過去，但逃避事實不是成熟大人的表現；何況他有預感，對方肯定會待在病床旁邊等到他醒來。   
不過，好吧，是他的錯。他確實沒有思考周全，沒有考慮到要是局長出事了，該怎麼調整才能讓組織能夠繼續正常運作。看來他回去得好好列一份分層授權表和代理名冊才是。   
「布蘭特，」喉嚨很乾，他勉強吞了口唾液，「抱歉讓你為難了。我在此正式授權你代理局長業務、」   
「抱歉，長官，恕我拒絕。」   
「什麼？」   
「因為您還活著。」他的部下皺著一張臉，下垂的眉尾看起來很悲傷，「這對IMF而言，是不幸中的大幸。這個機關已經失去過太多局長了，沒有主官在前方扛起責任，在底下的我們即使照樣執行任務，心底也十分不踏實，不知道什麼時候又會被國家捨棄。」對方眨了眨眼，那雙藍綠色的眼睛看著他，「但我們愛我們的國家，因此即使為了任務犧牲，我們也無悔。只要有一位局長能代表我們發言，再困難的任務都不會是不可能，您只要看了這些任務報告就可以知道，每位外勤特工一知道您還活著，全都賭上性命完成了任務。」   
「你倒是說說他們完成了什麼任務。」   
「我不能承認也不能否認任務細節，除非局長核准。」   
「你到底有多不想代理局長？」   
「從來沒有想過。」布蘭特遞給他一枝筆，「麻煩您了，局長。」 

艾倫‧杭利還活著；但此時此刻他好想死。


End file.
